


Cause You Look So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth

by lets_get_messi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actually it's more like goth bucky which is just as hot, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bucky has a lot of piercings, Bucky's just hot ok?, First Time, Genital Piercing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny!Steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is more than a little intrigued when he hears the rumor that Bucky Barnes has a dick piercing.</p>
<p>(High School AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You Look So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth

Steve threw sneaking glances towards the boy sat opposite him across the mahogany table in the library building. They had history books open between them due to Ms Carter setting them a partner assignment on World War II. Steve had been paired with Bucky Barnes. They hadn't spoke much during their school lives and Steve couldn't help but feel kind of disappointed when he looked around the class that morning to see the majority of his friend's had gotten someone else in their friend's group.

He distinctly remembered Barton flipping him the bird as he sat with a smirking Tony.

To make matters excruciatingly worse, Stark had fed Steve nothing but bullshit over their lunch hour to try and scare the blond who was going to be working with the punk Barnes for the next 4 weeks.

If he was a bigger build, Steve would definitely hit his best friend clean in his smug face.

“And he's got his cock pierced.” Tony shrugged around a mouthful of cheese fries. Clint nearly spit out his milkshake at that, Pepper simply swatting at her boyfriend and turning a regretful glance to Steve who hoped he'd disguised his intake of breath fast enough.

“Get out of here, man!” Clint had laughed, turning back to focusing on braiding Natasha's hair who wasn't even pretending to be interested in their conversation as she read one of those Russian books of hers.

“It's true! Odinson saw it in the showers!” Tony said casually. Steve let his eyes drift across to the boy sat at the back of the canteen. 

Bucky hung out with that Loki kid, the two chatting casually as Bucky was lounged across the table top by the window. They kept themselves to themselves, listened to music that had a kind of devil-worshippy vibe and Steve remembered vaguely Loki talking about sacrificing a cat on Halloween. He hoped he was kidding. Bucky was wearing those heavy looking boots with the springs in the heel, his eyes smudged with thick black and Steve couldn't help but wonder if the whole piercing thing was true.

He did have his eyebrow, lip, and nose pierced and Steve was sure he'd just seen a glint of a tongue stud as he threw his head back at something Thor's brother had said.

He broke himself from the thought, a familiar and very unwelcome heat pooling in his stomach at the thought of that weirdo Barnes and all the metal he may or may not have.

So that's how Steve found himself staring distractedly at the brunet across the table in the school library who seemed rather enraptured in an extract of Anne Frank's diary. Steve gripped tighter at his pencil as he noticed Bucky subconsciously suck his lip ring into his mouth, his hand toying with his stretched ear as he read on.

Steve must have breathed out louder than intended because the boy before him tensed as though expecting the next words Steve practically barked at him from over their array of books.

“Is it true?” Steve asked, trying to look vaguely uninterested as Bucky shot him an inquiring glance. The library was excruciatingly quiet, the faint ticking of the clock overhead nowhere near enough of a distraction as the seconds seemed to drag on.

“What?” Bucky's voice was snapping and bled unnecessary annoyance. Steve wished he hadn't said anything. He shrugged nonchalantly, the demon voice in his head reminding him that this conversation could quash all of the building curiosity since Stark opened his stupid big mouth. All at once Steve realized how creepy it was that he'd shown such an interest in the subject in such a short space of time.

“About the erm... piercing.” He cleared his throat, tapping out an off-beat rhythm with his pencil as the library's air felt thick like honey.

“Piercing?” Bucky repeated slowly. Steve nodded making a jerky motion towards his own crotch with his pencil. He glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone else saw. Bucky's eyes lit up in understanding as they looked Steve up and down.

Steve awaited his response, fear blending with excitement in an intoxicating mix inside of him.

“Are you asking if my junk's metaled up, Rogers?” Bucky had a smirk that was fucking devilish and Steve felt sick with the feel of it being directed at him.

“I'm merely inquiring.” Steve felt his cheeks blushing a shade of pink he was sure wasn't capable of coloring human skin. It seemed to thrill Bucky, whose one eyebrow had arched even higher. Steve swallowed thickly trying to ignore the metal piercing adorning the brow. It gave him mental images of what Bucky's cock would look like with a similar bar of silver threaded through the skin there. Steve felt his body wrack with a shudder that started deep within the pit of his stomach and dissipated out to the tips of his toes and fingers.

“What's it to you?” Bucky asked, voice thick with something decidedly unrecognizable.

“I'm intrigued?” Steve kept their gazes locked, dammed if he would be the first to break it. Bucky was clearly liking the way the very thought was making the blond squirm and Steve wasn't prepared to be the one to scratch the itch first. No, he'd sit this one out till it set him on fire.

“Why you want one?” Bucky mocked, shutting his book and Steve tried to not reach too far into what that meant exactly.

“No!” He rushed to say, their stares still locked.

“Then why do you care?” Bucky broke their gaze, shutting a couple more textbooks and Steve was pleased he didn't shift first. He hoped it showed some display of dominance somehow.

“Just answer the question Barnes.” He said, voice a little strained. Steve didn't feel so victorious any more as Bucky's gaze returned with much more fervor behind the dark stare.

“I could show you if you wanted.” Steve swallowed dryly.

“Get out-” Steve began, Bucky rising to his feet palms hitting the table as he shrugged.

“You wanna see don't you, Rogers?” He said it so casually, almost like it was part of their assignment. Steve wondered vaguely if he was going to get his ass kicked if he followed Bucky.

“Bucky-” Steve stopped as Bucky leaned down beside him, breath rolling out onto the shell of his ear as he squeezed his shoulder once and then twice. Steve was sure time had stood still.

“Come on Rogers. You never know, you might like it.” Bucky said, a snort of a breath blowing back Steve's hair as he straightened up and headed off deeper into the library. Steve turned to watch him go with wide eyes.

Was he suggesting they do this now? Was Bucky honestly heading for the bathroom to show Steve his junk. The blonde felt his skin bubble with arousal at the thought. He took a deep breath turning back to his work and choosing to ignore the situation entirely.

He read the same line about the Polish invasion twice. None of it made sense, all he could think of was dicks and metal and it was enough to send his chair practically clattering back against the floor as he rose with force from his table.

He composed himself, smoothing down his hair and letting deep breaths fill his rickety lungs. He headed off in the same direction of Bucky, the smell of old books following him. The building was old, the sort that creaked ominously at random times giving the illusion it had it's own pulse. Steve walked further down the dark aisle towards the toilet and mused if the building was alive. It's labyrinth running like veins, sending him further and further to the point of no return.

Steve knew he was heading straight for the heart.

A hand whipped out from behind a bookcase then, gripping at Steve and hurling him by the front of his shirt. He didn't have time to yelp out as he was being guided backwards by a smirking Bucky Barnes.

This was not the bathroom.

“Bucky, are you crazy?” Steve muttered, back pushed against the philosophy shelves. It shuddered momentarily under their combined weight, the taller boy crowding him against the old wood behind him. Fuck there were still so many people around.

“How intrigued are you Rogers?” Bucky whispered like he'd run a marathon, chest heaving as he let his finger skirt up Steve's shirt. The shorter boy sucked in a deep breath, heart hammering as his cock pressed thick and weeping against the restrictions of his skin tight jeans.

He hadn't realised how turned on the whole ordeal had made him.

“I wanna see it.” Steve let his dainty hands skitter across broad shoulders, winding up to tangle in shoulder-length strands.

“See what?” Bucky asked, purposefully rolling his hips against Steve's who yanked at brunet hair at the feeling. They gasped against one another's lips. Fuck, Steve was so close he could practically taste those mentos that Bucky was always idly chewing through class.

“I wanna see your cock, Barnes.” Steve whispered determinedly, pulling down Bucky's head and closing the gap between them. Bucky was everything Steve thought he would be during a kiss. He was pushy and forceful, hands seemingly everywhere at once as he teased Steve's mouth open with a dominate tongue.

Steve felt like a lamb at the hands of a slaughterer and he'd be dammed if it didn't make his cock twitch in anticipation.

Bucky kissed him, hand reaching down to rub at the thick line of Steve's cock through his jeans. He gasped out, hand echoing Bucky's as he stroked at the bulge of the taller boy.

It was not surprising really that Bucky was bigger than Steve. Expected really due to their height and weight difference, but Bucky didn't seem to mind much as he teased his tongue stud in-between the rows of Steve's teeth.

The blond bit down on the bar of metal teasingly giving it a small tug. Bucky nearly sobbed, cock throbbing against Steve's palm as he fumbled blindly at Steve's belt.

“Want your dick in my hand.” Bucky commented pulling away from Steve to latch his mouth at the juncture of the blond's neck. Steve was panting now, boneless in Bucky's embrace as his flies were worked open and his cock was pulled from the confines of his boxers.

It felt so dirty to be doing this in school, in the library no less with students studying mere meters away from their sordid affair.

Steve wondered why he hadn't done this sort of thing sooner.

Bucky let his thumb brush the underside of Steve's cock-head smearing his pre-come over the top of the shaft. The noise it made in his fist was absurd, capable of getting them caught. The sound of wet flesh reverberated off the blond's ear drums along with his hammering heart as Bucky sucked a bruise onto his pulse point.

Steve regained enough composure to let his nimble fingers prize Bucky's belt open, practically ripping the buttons of his jeans as he yanked them down his thighs to release his thick cock. He let his other hand snake up Bucky's shirt, fingertips teasing against a belly-ring on Bucky's muscled defined torso.

“Fuck Bucky.” Steve breathed out, thumb ghosting over the tip of Bucky's dick. It slid over wet flesh before soothing against cool metal. The contrast was electric, setting his nerve endings alight as Bucky pressed their foreheads together, fist slick around Steve's pulsing cock.

“What you expected Rogers?” Bucky asked around a cocky grin. Steve wasn't expecting it, as he stared down at Bucky's dick in his hand. The piercing ring was larger than he assumed it would be, placed on the underside of his dick at the juncture of the head and the shaft. Steve rolled his index finger and thumb around the piercing testily, Bucky groaning loudly and biting down on his own hand as the other quickened over Steve's cock. The blonde felt sweat prickling at his forehead, trying to concentrate on meeting Bucky's wet fist with his hips whilst trying to be quiet and simultaneously trying to get his head around the metal coming out of Bucky's prick. Why would someone pierce themselves there? Did Bucky get something out of it? Did Steve? It would explain the aroused sweat slicking up his palms as his mind went into overdrive at the thought of every piercing of Bucky's he'd like to see up close.

“Let me suck your dick, Buck.” Steve's mind spoke for him, thoughts falling from his mouth in the form of a desperate plea. Steve shifted them, Bucky moving effortlessly into Steve's previous position against the book-shelves.

“Holy shit, Rogers.” Bucky gasped, eyes wide and wild as he watched Steve fall to his knees two small hands holding at Bucky's tattooed hips. He ran his fingers over the matching colorful swallows on each bone and wondered briefly if it was a pun for each person found in Steve's position with the brunet.

Bucky's cock was quite large, thick and unwavering as Steve felt himself practically salivate at the sight of it. He swallowed thickly, staring at the piercing that glint with the dim-light from above. It contrasted so beautifully, metallic silver stood out against a purple prick throbbing with neglect. Steve looked up at Bucky through a fan of golden lashes before slowly opening his mouth around the head and the ring. Bucky sucked in an audible breath hands hovering behind Steve's head as not to push him too far.

Steve craved for those heavy hands to hold him down until his nose was in Bucky's pubic hair and until breathing became difficult. He wanted feral thrusts fucking into his face as tears tracked down his flushed cheeks and Bucky praised him for taking him so damn well. 

He gave a slow suck drinking in the taste of the brunet, the salty tang of his pre-come hot against his tongue as his cheeks hollowed, eyes still boring into Bucky's.

“Shit, Rogers think you can take the lot?” Bucky breathed out in a whisper fingers twitching at the tips of Steve's hair. The blond couldn't wait any more, let his hands reach blindly for Bucky's before guiding them forcefully onto the back of his head.

Bucky growled, accepting the invite and fucking himself into Steve's mouth with earnest. Steve let his tongue twist the tip, the ring catching on each lick before disappearing against the back of his throat. Bucky tasted fucking intoxicating. Steve wondered what it would be like to taste all of the boy. To have his seed blasted hot on the back of his throat, to choke on stripe after stripe.

Steve had only given one blow job before in his life but he knew in that moment that taking a cock whilst a cool slide of metal rest against the roof of his mouth was mind-blowing. 

Literally. 

He wasn't even embarrassed to think that piercings were his kind of thing. He tried to block out the part of his mind that thought of thanking Tony Stark for the revelation.

He groaned around Bucky's thick shaft, twisting his hand at the base every time he fell back before diving back down as far as he could allow himself. Bucky was muttering incoherently from above, hips snapping forwards and sending his dick further and further into the blond's throat whose gags and combined moans only threw Bucky into a further state of hushed hysteria.

Steve pulled off his cock then, letting it slide slowly out of his mouth. Just as the tip and the piercing were falling from his spit-glossed lips he paused. Bucky's hair stuck to his sweat-damp face as he just stared down breathlessly at the blond. Steve slowly pushed his tongue inside the piercing ring, Bucky biting down on the back of his hand as Steve swirled in and out of the metallic tasting ring. Bucky mumbled expletives before yanking Steve's head off by a fistful of honey hair. Steve opened his mouth, tongue hanging out in anticipation. It took two wordless tugs and Bucky's hot come shot in jets across Steve's face. He caught several beads in his mouth swallowing them down eagerly as Bucky slouched back boneless.

They remained in that position for a few moments, Steve's eyes glancing to the library reception desk from a slat in-between the shelves. The librarian was busy. None the wiser in fact and Steve's cock strained at that thought. He looked up at Bucky who was staring at him, expression a mix of awe and appreciation.

Steve found the look suited him.

The brunet made a vague lazy gesture of grabby hands to Steve who smiled rising to his feet. He didn't expect the two hands that framed his jaw, Bucky's hot tongue swiping at the come left on the blonde's face. Steve moaned at Barnes tasting himself on his sweat-shimmered skin. He let his fist ghost over his hard cock, focusing on the metal of Barnes' tongue stud combined with the hot salty heat of his breath and tongue.

It was embarrassing how long he lasted.

Three tugs at most and he was emptying himself against his fist and shirt. Bucky pulled away with a dark chuckle, the pair breathlessly staring at one another.

“Who'da thought church going Steven Rogers would have such a filthy kink.” He smiled sucking his lip ring into his mouth as he tried to calm down his breaths as Steve did.

“Laugh it up, jerk. You were lovin' every second of my kink-havin' ways.” The blond grinned, Bucky nodding with enthusiastic agreement that made them both laugh.

“You have a point.” Bucky smirked pulling Steve back in for a slow languid kiss, the blond resting against him gently. “I can't wait for you to see my nipple rings too.” And in that moment, Steve wondered if Bucky was ready and willing for round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> That was rushed, like extremely so sorry a million times if it sucked.(HA pun wasn't intended but totally leaving it there)
> 
> If you liked it, let me know and I can fangirl over you being a sweetie!
> 
> Also my tumblr is
> 
> wintersoldier-iscoming.tumblr.com
> 
> Hit me up and we can talk kinks <3


End file.
